Twilight at East High
by callmetash
Summary: After the baseball game in Twilight, Charlie reveals that he is being transferred to Albuquerque. When Bella and the Cullens start at East High and meet the Wildcats, things get very interesting...
1. Let’s go to Albuquerque

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters of High School Musical or Twilight. I only own the plot.**

­­­­­­­___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Twilight at East High**_

_~Chapter One- Let's go to Albuquerque~_

_**-Bella-**_

Just as I was about to tell my father that I wanted to go back to Phoenix, my father stopped me. "Bella, I just got a call from the Police Station. We're moving."

I was speechless. "What?"

"We're moving to Albuquerque. The flight's tonight."

I was confused; how come they needed him so soon? But I didn't bother asking; it was a good thing. I gave him a good hug, and said, "I'll go pack."

Edward was already in my room, stuffing clothes into my duffel bag. "Edward, we're not going to Phoenix. Charlie's got a job in Albuquerque. We're going there."

Edward looked troubled. "When's the flight?"

"Tonight. Do we have time?"

Edward took out his phone and began dialling a number. "Alice? Have you seen…? OK." He snapped the phone shut and grinned. "Albuquerque it is."

"How about you?" I asked.

"Well, coincidentally, Carlisle has a new job in Albuquerque too."

I smiled, glad that Edward was coming with me. Then I thought about something- Albuquerque was very sunny.

"Hang on, Albuquerque is sunny. How are you supposed to attend school, and everything?"

Edward chuckled. "It just so happens that Carlisle has met a Newborn Vampire in Albuquerque. Apparently, its venom is strange."

"What do you mean by strange, exactly?"

"I mean, it does what normal venom does, when injected in other species. However, when it is given to other vampires…" Edward looked at me. "You do understand that our venom is sort of like human's saliva, right?" I nodded, and he continued. "Well, when others, including himself, swallow that venom, they look temporarily…human."

"What?" I was astounded. When had Carlisle found this Newborn?

"I didn't believe him either at first, but I knew Carlisle wasn't one to lie."

I pondered this, and I kissed him on the cheek. "See you in Albuquerque," I said, taking my duffel bag from him.

_**-Alice-**_

_Edward! Relax. Bella will be OK. Charlie will be able to look after her until we arrive. _

I saw Edward sigh, and he said quietly, "I know." However, he was still quite stiff.

_Why are you worrying so much? _I questioned.

He replied quietly, "I think it's better if we pretend not to know Bella."

I was astounded. _Why? What has brought this on?_

"I just think… it's for the best."

Suddenly, I had a vision. It was a little while after we started school, and Bella and Edward were together, at our new school. I then realised what he was going to do. I relaxed slightly.

_Does she know? Have you told her?_

I looked at his eyes, and he moved them sideways. I knew that meant "no".

_Edward! Why? She does have the right to know. What a great thing to spring on her._

"I just thought of it now, OK?"

_But Edward, are you sure that's the right thing to do?_

"Haven't you seen what happens yet?" He questioned.

_No, _I lied. I had blocked him out when I saw the vision. _Don't blame me if it goes wrong._

He looked at me with an expression that seemed to say, "Just try. But you can't keep anything from me," but I just smirked and looked away.

When we arrived in Albuquerque, it was still dark. We were very lucky Carlisle had already bought a house. Jasper and Emmett had brought a lot of furniture with them from Forks; only Esme was with Edward, Rosalie and I.

I met Carlisle at the house. He gave me this bottle, full of what I knew to be venom.

"Drink a sip. That's all you'll need," he had said. "When you are thirsty, you will know. Your eyes will remain topaz, however. You will be warmer, and you won't be as pale.

You won't sparkle either. However, it may hurt."

Rose, Edward and I took one sip. It was kind of revolting; it was like a human drinking someone else's saliva. Ew. But I felt it course through my veins, and I felt like fire was running through my body. I found it pleasant however. After a while, it stopped. I looked at Rosalie I saw she seemed like (for us, anyway) she had a tan. Emmett and Jasper walked in, and I saw they had darker skin too. When Jasper hugged me, I noticed that he was quite warm. I felt warm too.

"Hey Jazz," I said, snuggling up to him. "You're quite warm."

He laughed, and then Edward asked, "Is Bella here yet?"  
I had a vision, and I saw she'd be in Albuquerque in an hour. He nodded.

_Don't go there straight away, _I warned, _Charlie will think it's weird. Go at twelve. Charlie will be asleep by then._

He nodded with his eyes, and walked away. I sighed. "Carlisle, we need to enrol at East High, and start school Monday."

Carlisle nodded, and I sighed. I just hoped Bella would be OK, for Edward's sake.

_**-Bella-**_

I really liked the apartment that Charlie had rented; and the temperature. He, on the other hand, thought it was too hot and dry. It was really obvious that he had lived somewhere cold and damp, just like Forks, for a very long time. Charlie had told me he had been thinking about moving to Albuquerque since I arrived, because it had been suggested. He really didn't want to move, but when he was ordered to, he kept it a big surprise. He knew I didn't have much stuff, so he was extremely surprised when I told him that I had finished in about fifteen minutes (thanks to Edward).

I hoped that Edward would come, and I waited for a while. At midnight, I began to hear deep breathing coming from Charlie's room. I knew he was asleep. I looked out the window and there was Edward's mesmerizing face, staring into mine.

I opened the window, and he came in. "I thought he would never fall asleep!" he whispered, flashing my favourite crooked smile.

I laughed, and I hugged him. "I can't believe Charlie has been planning for ages," I murmured. "I mean, a lot of the furniture was disappearing, but the small things. When we left, things like the TV and beds were still there! No wonder the spare mattresses went…"

Edward chuckled, and then I saw his face become serious. "Bella, I know this sounds stupid, but we need to break-up."

My heart practically sank to the pit of my stomach and stopped. "Why?" I managed to squeak.

He saw my expression, and laughed. I really couldn't see what was so funny. He was breaking up with me.

"Not really Bella… just temporarily. We're new to the school. It would be strange if we already knew each other. What if James catches wind of it? He'll know. We'll be together, just not where anyone can see us. Not even your dad knows I'm in Albuquerque."

I sighed, and nodded. "But you'll come here, right? Just like before?"

He nodded and kissed my forehead. "Of course. Just like before."

"I'm going to East High School; I'm starting on Monday, Charlie said," I said, yawning.

"Yeah, I know. Alice told me." He said, stroking my hair. "But you better sleep now Bella."

I nodded, and fell asleep in his arms.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**This is my first ever FanFic! I hope you enjoy it. It would be great if you review and tell me if it was any good. If it is, I'll keep writing!**

**Happysmile15 (:**


	2. Welcome to East High

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own High School Musical, or Twilight. I wish though… *****sigh*******

_­­­­________________________________________________________________________

_~Chapter Two- Welcome to East High~_

_**-Bella-**_

On Monday, my stomach was moving uncomfortably. I didn't have a car (mine was still in Forks), and I didn't want to drive that around here. Forks was a really good place to drive it, but not here. Charlie had received a new car from the Station, and I was so glad that it didn't have anything police-related.

As I arrived, I saw a lot of red, white, and gold. There were a lot of banners around, showing a team mascot, and the word "Wildcats". I had just stepped into the grounds of a high school with a lot of school spirit.

As I walked into an office to receive my schedule, and be met by Principal Matsui, I saw a girl in front of me, who looked incredibly familiar. She wasn't a Cullen, but I was pretty sure I had met her in Phoenix.

As she turned around, I remembered, and it hit me like a slap in the face.

She was Gabriella Montez, my lab partner in Biology and Chemistry when she was in Phoenix.

"Gabriella?" I asked incredulously.

"Bella?" She responded, her eyes wide.

"Gabby! It's been so long!" I gave her a hug, and she hugged me back.

"So, what are you doing at East High?" she asked, after I remembered to ask for my timetable.

"Oh, well, I moved to live with my father in Forks. A few days ago, he surprised me by saying that we were moving to Albuquerque." I said, shrugging. "I can't believe you live here."

"Yeah, me too! I mean, my mum and I moved a couple of times after Phoenix, but then we came here and mum said she wasn't getting transferred until after my graduation."

She walked into the main hall, with me following her. "East High sure has school spirit," I said, looking around, seeing a lot of people wearing the school colours.

She laughed and replied, "We are very devoted. You should see us when the basketball championships arrive!"

A boy with blonde hair, average height, with a cheeky grin on his face, came up to us.

"Hey Gab!"

"Hey Wildcat!" She smiled, and gave him a kiss on the cheek. My heart gave a lurch for Edward. _Where was he? _I wondered. But I snapped back to reality when I saw Gabriella turning towards me.

"This is my boyfriend, Troy Bolton. He's the captain of the basketball team, the East High Wildcats." Turning to Troy, she said, "This is my friend, Isabella Swan. But-"

"-Just call me Bella," I finished, smiling.

"Nice to meet you, Bella." He said, shaking my hand. Then, as he let go of my hand, a boy with dark skin and a bunch of curls for hair, who was holding a basketball, came up to us. "Hoops! Where have you been?"

He looked at me, and said, "Who are you, not-so-short person?"

Gabriella and Troy guffawed. "That's a nice introduction," Gabriella laughed. "Well, this is Isabella Swan. But-"

"-You just call her Bella." Troy finished off.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I am Chad Danforth, vice captain to the Wildcats. To Hoops over here. WHAT TEAM?"

"WILDCATS!" Gabriella and Troy replied.

"WHAT TEAM?"

"WILDCATS!"

"WILDCATS!"

This time everybody who heard joined in, saying, "GET'CHA HEAD IN THE GAME!"

I could see that that the school spirit was very, very strong, and that included my old friend, whom I thought was _extremely_ shy. It seemed so weird!

"Gabriella!" a girl called. She looked super organised; like she was the head of something.

"Taylor!" she said, calling out to the girl. Taylor took her place beside Chad. "Hi! You must be Isabella Swan. I'm part of the welcoming committee here at East High. I'm Taylor McKessie, and welcome to East High! There are many-"

"Whatever, Taylor, I don't think Bella needs to be bored out of her brain," Chad replied, spinning the basketball he held with one finger. Taylor gave Chad a glare, and continued.

"As I was saying, Isabella-"

"Its Bella," Gabriella, Troy, Chad and I corrected, all at the same time.

"-_Bella_, there are many extra-curricular activities here at East High. I hope you enjoy your time here."

"It's nice to meet you too, Taylor," I said, offering my hand. She took it and smiled.

Then, I heard people coming from all directions, following Taylor and Chad.

"This is the Wildcat basketball team," Chad said, and I knew he meant the guys behind him.

"And this, is the East High Scholastic Decathlon team," Taylor said, gesturing to the people beside her. These people were much more like the Gabriella I knew, was like, and who she would hang around with. I waved at them.

"Who's she?" one of the teammates asked.

"I'm Bella," I replied quickly, so that no one would interject and call me Isabella.

"I'm Jason," the boy replied.

"I'm Zeke," another boy replied.

A girl, who was wearing glasses and a hat, came up to us. I saw that she was writing music pieces.

"Hey Kels!" Gabriella exclaimed. "What are you writing?"

"Just random stuff. Avoid Sharpay at all costs. There is even a chance that Ryan will show his face around here; he's totally avoiding her. She's off her head."

Everyone giggled, except Zeke. "That's not funny guys! Stop making fun of my Shar-Shar."

Chad was practically falling down with laughter. "You gave her a _nickname_???"

Zeke began to blush. "Yeah, so? Sometimes I call her my cookie."

At this everyone laughed, including me. It wasn't because it was a funny nickname, but it was because the laughter was so contagious.

Then, I saw a blur of pink and blonde out of the corner of my eye. I thought I heard Chad mutter, "The Ice Princess has arrived." I heard a snort from Troy, and I saw that Gabriella hit him.

"Oh no," Kelsi groaned. The flash of pink and blonde I saw was possibly the girl named Sharpay. The people following Taylor and Chad quickly ran off.

"Zekey!" I heard a girl call.

The girl, (Sharpay, I guess), was standing by Zeke's side, and Kelsi looked as if she was about to make a run for it. Zeke just blushed, and Chad looked as if he was going to die, holding in his laugh.

Zeke replied. "Hey Sharpay!" he seemed genuinely happy that she was here, unlike Kelsi or Chad.

"Have you got the new cookies, for me, Zeke?" she asked sweetly.

Huh? A basketball player who liked to _bake_? There was something very wrong here. I took a swift glance at Gabriella, but she just gave me a sly grin.

"Sure, here they are," Zeke said, handing Sharpay a couple of cookies shaped as stars, that were studded with I thought to be pink M&M'S.

"Thanks, Zekey!" Sharpay said, blowing him a kiss. Then, Sharpay realised that Kelsi was there. "Kelsi, aren't you supposed to be in the theatre, TRANSPOSING MY SONG?!?"

Kelsi just looked at her, and replied slowly. "Yeah," she started, "But I wanted to say hi to my friends first."

Sharpay gave her an evil look, and said, "Well, I guess you better leave. TRANSPOSE!"

Kelsi quickly left, and Sharpay turned to Zeke. "See ya, Zekey! Toodles!" With that, Sharpay left with a flounce. Taylor was looking at Chad with a serious expression on her face. "Are you ok?" she asked softly.

"What the hell was Zeke thinking when he hooked up with the mountain lion?" I heard

Chad say to Troy and Taylor. Troy began to laugh, and Zeke stood behind me, and I had a feeling he was glowering.

Then, a bell rang. "So, what homeroom are you in?" Taylor asked with curiosity.

"Umm…"I checked my timetable. "Ms Darbus, room 16."

The people around me all grinned, but Chad and Troy looked sympathetic. "Man, Ms D…" they seemed to say.

"Gabriella," I asked, "What is this Ms Darbus like?"

It seemed as everyone had heard me. "Crazy," Chad said immediately.

"Strange," Troy replied.

"Dramatic," Zeke mentioned dreamily. It seemed as if he was talking about Sharpay.

"Creative?" Taylor questioned.

"Very anti-cell phone." Gabriella finished. The others nodded.

I laughed. "She sounds very… interesting."

"That," Troy said, "is an understatement."

*

As I arrived in room 16, I saw there was chaos. But as my new found friends entered the room, the attention quickly turned to them. I had a feeling like it was Forks all over again, but the only difference was that everyone was paying attention to the other people around me.

"Hey Troy and Gab!" the people said.

"Hey, Wildcats!" Gabriella replied.

We took some empty seats, with Gabriella sitting next to me in the back. There was an empty space next to me. Sharpay, Kelsi, and a boy who I believed to be Ryan, then entered, with Sharpay looking as if she was expecting the paparazzi. Another bell rang, and then suddenly, out of nowhere, a woman wearing a lot capes and scarves and glasses came into the room, making a grand entrance. This, I guessed, was our teacher, Ms Darbus. She gestured to someone at the door, and then I heard light footsteps.

My heart stopped.

"Students," Ms Darbus said dramatically, "there are some new students starting today. This is Alice and Edward Cullen."

________________________________________________________________________

**I hope that the story is OK… so if it's not, then just click the button underneath, and review! I love reviews! This chapter is dedicated to Broken Angel16, who was my first reviewer! You asked for more chapters, and so, I've got them!  
**

**Natasha (:**


	3. Introductions

**DISCLAIMER: If I could, I would say I owned Twilight and High School Musical. But, I can't so I won't. Twilight is owned by Stephenie Meyer, and High School Musical belongs to Disney. Oh well… *sigh***

**

* * *

**

_~Chapter Three- Introductions~_

**-**_**Bella-**_

I looked at Ms Darbus, and I felt Edward's eyes watching me. I quickly looked at him, and it took all of my power not to gasp.

Edward and Alice seemed to have a _tan._

Well, not exactly a tan, but they had the same skin colour as mine, which was weird, considering the fact that the Cullens were super pale. Ms Darbus interrupted my thoughts by saying, "We also have another student starting today… Isabella Swan. Isabella? Are you here?" She asked in her big dramatic voice.

I meekly raised my hand, and stood up. I dodged feet and all, and I managed not to trip at all walking down the aisle. I quickly stood up the front, and I felt my cheeks beginning to redden. "It would be very nice if you could introduce yourselves. Isabella, will you start first?"

I was about to correct her, when I heard Gabriella, Troy, Chad, Taylor, Kelsi and Zeke say at the same time, "It's Bella."

I blushed, but I turned even redder when I heard the boy named Jason say, "Who's that?"

Chad and Taylor just slapped their heads.

"Um, my name's Isabella Swan, but you can just call me Bella." I began. "I moved from Phoenix, Arizona, a few weeks ago, to Forks, Washington, to live with my dad. My dad was being suggested to join the police here in Albuquerque. A few days ago, he told me we were going to move here. So… yeah," I said, feeling another blush coming on.

"Yes, yes… now Alice and Edward?" Ms Darbus said.

"Well, Alice and I came with our mum, Esme, our dad, Carlisle, our brother, Emmett, and our adoptive twin siblings, Rosalie and Jasper, from Chicago," Edward explained.

"Our dad works as a doctor, you see, so he got transferred." Alice finished.

Ms Darbus nodded, and a ringing erupted in the classroom. The Wildcats (which I decided to nickname my new friends, as they were always being called that) looked pretty terrified, and I soon figured out why.

"WAS THAT A CELLPHONE?!?!?!?" Ms Darbus yelled.

Everyone quickly checked their phones under their desks, sighing with relief when they had seen that it wasn't their phone, and quickly hiding it away. Meanwhile, Ms Darbus was getting a bucket, with the words, "Cell-itary Confinement" on it, and she I saw that Sharpay was checking her phone, and it seemed as if it was the one ringing.

"SHARPAY EVANS!" Ms Darbus yelled. "Your cellphone please!" Sharpay pouted, but put her phone in the bucket. "That will be a detention! My, Sharpay- never, would I thought you would go to detention, ever- but now, you've been TWICE!"

Gabriella sighed, and I could see that she was giggling slightly. Ms Darbus turned to us, and said, "You three may sit down."

I quickly walked away, being very careful of where I was stepping. When I arrived back to my seat, I was quite pleased I hadn't tripped. I sat down, and I asked Gabriella, "What was with that?"

Gabriella laughed, and replied, "It's a long story. I'll tell you later."

It was then I noticed that Alice was sitting next to me. "Hi! I'm Alice." She said, offering her hand. I took her hand. I felt like I was going to let go in shock- her hand was _warm_!

"Hi," I replied, still in shock. "I'm Bella."

Alice smiled, and then turned to Ms Darbus.

After a while, the bell rang, and it looked like everyone was happy to get out of there. "Gabby," I said, "You told me you would tell me something."

Gabriella laughed, and she replied. "To tell you this is to like tell you about how Troy and I met." She took a deep breath, and began.

"For winter break last year, I went to a Ski Lodge. By coincidence, Troy went there too. On New Years Eve, my mum told me to go to the Young Adults party held there. Troy was made by his mum, too." Taking another breath, she continued. "When I arrived, I felt real out of place. I went to read my book. There was a karaoke competition on, and the people up there were just about finished.

"Then the spotlights were unleashed, and they fell on Troy and I."

"Wow, scary much, huh?" I asked. If that happened to me, I wouldn't have tripped fast enough.

"Yeah," Gabriella laughed, and she continued. "I was nervous; but I was pretty sure Troy was too. However, I didn't have the guts to sing first. He sang, and he was about to walk off the stage, but I knew that because he had been a good sport, I sang too.

"Eventually, we looked at each other, and I felt comfortable. Then, I just started singing to him. I guess everyone noticed it. After the song had finished, we introduced ourselves, and went outside to welcome the New Year. He took my number; I took his, and then I left. I went to look for him the next day, but he was gone."

"What has this got to do with Ms Darbus?" I questioned.

"I'm getting there," Gabriella said firmly. "Anyway, I was moving schools again, because my mother got transferred to Albuquerque. I came here, and I was put into Ms Darbus' class. On my first day, Troy saw me, and he recognised me. He accidentally called my number. My phone started ringing, but I pretended like it wasn't. After a while, I pulled it out, because the ringing wouldn't stop. Ms Darbus had already pulled out her Cell-itary Confinement bucket, and Sharpay, Ryan had already had their phones confiscated. I accidentally pressed the answer call button on my phone, and then both Troy and I got our phones confiscated. Chad made a statement about basketball, and how Troy needed to be there. Ms Darbus gave him detention, too; but fifteen minutes, and he was told to count them. Taylor said that it wouldn't be possible for him to do that, since he couldn't count that high." I laughed. It was kind of obvious that Chad and Taylor didn't always get along.

"You see, it was Taylor's, Sharpay's, and my first detentions. Well, maybe not Sharpay's not first one… maybe, I dunno. But certainly the first she got with Ms Darbus. Ms Darbus is the Drama Club President, with the Evans as the co-presidents. You see, for Sharpay, Ms Darbus is like God, and Sharpay is sort of like Eve- she twists the rules- and for Sharpay to get a detention is like her breaking that forbidden fruit rule in the Garden of Eden."

I began to laugh my head off. People looked at me, and I just blushed. With that, Gabriella and I went to find the Wildcats.

_**-Edward-**_

Man, that Sharpay girl is horrible. Her thoughts… they're worse than Jessica Stanley, back in Forks!

I could feel Bella's shock when she shook Alice's hand; she looked so shocked that it was almost comical. I wanted to laugh, and I could see she wanted to, too, but she didn't. Lucky for me, I guess, because if she did, I would look like such a fool.

As I was thinking about that, I saw that two boys were coming up to me. they seemed to be thinking about something, but unfortunately, due to drinking the venom, I could only hear thoughts of a person's once I had heard their 'true' voice, so I could hear their mental one, and then I could only hear their thoughts if they were directed to me. Bella and my family were the exceptions; Bella because I could never hear her thoughts, anyway, but with my family, I could still hear _all _their thoughts. It was probably because they were vampires too.

Eventually, they reached me, and they looked kind of nervous. I sensed that the boy with the dark blonde-brown hair was the 'leader' in this situation, so I looked at him. "Hi, I'm Troy Bolton. This is my friend Chad Danforth. We're on the basketball team here, the East High Wildcats." He paused, and he seemed to be waiting for Chad to say something.

"Oh! Um, do you play basketball?" Chad asked, catching on.

I did enjoy basketball, so I answered truthfully. "Well, I like basketball, but I really enjoy baseball the best- no, actually, I like running. I love running." I knew that I had told the honest truth- I loved running- and if I went to the Olympics I would be sure to win, and set the records at 0.0034 seconds, to run 400 metres. Boy, would I be famous.

_I like this guy already, _Chad thought.

_Man, he's certainly ticking all Chad's buttons. He likes all his favourite sports- that is so not possible!_ Troy thought, but he seemed to dismiss the thought quickly.

Then, I saw a bunch of people coming towards Chad and Troy. There, in the middle, talking to a girl, I saw Bella. She looked at me, and for a moment our eyes locked. I looked away, because I saw the girl next to her asking her to listen.

"Oh, sorry," I heard Bella say, "I was just… distracted."

Troy raced over to the girl next to Bella and gave her a big hug. I couldn't listen to the thoughts that they had, because they weren't thinking of me, due to venom I had drank to look, to some extent- human.

"These are our friends- we call ourselves the Wildcats," Troy said. "There's also a new member- you remember Bella from homeroom, right?"

I thought for a second, to think of what I was going to say. _Do I remember Bella? I met her in Forks, fell in love with her, and thirst for her blood, I put her in danger, and we were about to go to Phoenix to hide from a vampire trying to kill her for sport ,but her father said she had to move to Albuquerque. Luckily my father met someone who would allow us to come here with her and protect her. So, do I remember Bella from homeroom? Of course I do._

But all I said was, "Yeah, I remember Bella from homeroom. Nice to meet you, Bella." I shook her hand, and I could see the shock on her face when she touched my hand.

"Hey, Edward," She mumbled.

Alice came up to us then. "Hey Bella! Hey Edward! Who are you?" she cheerily asked. I could tell that the others felt uncomfortable.

"I'm Gabriella Montez," the girl Bella was talking to before said. "This is my boyfriend, Troy Bolton," Troy waved, "My best friend, Taylor McKessie, and her boyfriend, and Troy's best friend, Chad Danforth."

"Hey guys!" Alice said. "Do you mind if I hang out with you guys?"

"Not at all," Taylor smiled.

Alice looked at Gabriella and Bella for a while, and asked, "Do you guys know each other?"

"Um, yeah," Bella said, blushing. "I knew Gabriella from Phoenix. She was my biology and chemistry lab partner. We were like best friends."

I could see Alice was kind of jealous, and I was pretty sure that Bella saw this as well. "So, Alice, what do you like to do?" Bella quickly asked.

"I love to shop!" Alice replied. It looked as if Bella was going to roll her eyes. I resisted the urge to chuckle.

"Maybe you should go on a shopping date with Sharpay." Gabriella joked.

I frowned slightly, and Bella looked concerned. Troy and Chad just laughed. "Look, Gab, even Edward has only been here for homeroom, and even he knows that Sharpay is dangerous. He hasn't even met her! Well, sort of," Chad said. "I mean, like he _saw _her in homeroom, but he didn't actually _meet _her."

"Chad," Taylor replied, "We get it."

"I did see her in action, you know, so don't forget me! I _know _she's dangerous… in a way." Bella replied.

Everyone laughed, and I said, "She just seems to have this… air about her, that seems, icy, you know?"

Everyone laughed, and Chad gave me a hi-5. "Finally! Someone who understands me!"

Troy looked hurt. "How about me?"

"Well," Chad replied, "No offence, you sort of dated Sharpay, so, you don't. I mean, you didn't really _date _Sharpay, but you were kinda close so-"

"OK, OK," Troy said. He turned to the others. "Now you see why he nicknamed her the ice-princess?"

Bella laughed, and I felt my dead heart lift at the lovely sound. "Well, I've heard that one before." Then she turned to me, and Alice, and the rest of the 'Wildcats'. "So," she asked, "Who has maths, next period?"

Taylor, Alice, Gabriella and I put my hand up.

"Wow," Bella replied, "It's so weird that we're all in the same class, Gabby." Then she turned and faced me and Alice. "So, are you guys twins too?" Bella asked.

Alice and I looked at each other. _What are we going to say, Edward?_

I quickly made something up. "I know this sounds weird, but I was born in June, and my mum got pregnant a month after I was born. Alice was really bright, so she got into my grade."

_Nice! _Alice said. Everyone looked confused, but they just agreed to what I had said.

I smiled, and we made our way to math class.

* * *

**OK, sorry to keep you waiting!**

**Thank you to all who wrote reviews… it really does encourage me to write more, and not stop! Tell me what you think. Your reviews are always appreciated (:**

**natashaaa (:**


	4. Advanced Classes

**THANKS SOOO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS!!! This is dedicated to charlee13, who gave me an idea for the story. (Talking about it in another Author's Note :P) Thanks! I was suffering from writers block… so good idea!**

**Disclaimer: You know the deal: I don't HSM or Twilight. *****sniff sniff***

_

* * *

_

~Chapter 4- Advanced Classes~

_**-Bella-**_

To be perfectly honest, I was afraid.

At the moment, I wasn't afraid of James (he seemed like a distant memory), or that my jealous best friend- that was also a vampire- was jealous of being left out of the conversation while I was talking to an old friend, or that I would let it slip that I knew Edward Cullen by saying he was my boyfriend, but rather because I was going into my maths class.

OK, I know that it's probably a fear that should've been at the bottom of the list, but this was just not a maths class- it was Advanced Maths. I remembered my conversation, a few minutes ago:

_~ "Um, Gabby," I asked, curious, "Why are the rest of the Wildcats going to a free period while we have to go to maths?" _

_Gabriella just laughed, saying, "Because, it's their free."_

_I looked around me, seeing that there were only a few people coming in this direction to the classroom we were approaching. Were we early? Were we late? I asked another question. "Why aren't a lot of people coming to this class?" I asked._

"_Because we're going to Advanced Maths, silly," Taylor replied. "Only about 15 students get into Advanced Maths." She said it like it was obvious._

_I felt like I was going to fall. Edward was looking at me, concerned. "A-Av-Advanced Maths?!" I asked, spluttering in shock._

_If Edward looked concerned before, he certainly didn't now. He looked very amused. I wanted to glare at him, but instead I ignored him. _

"_Well, what did you expect?" Gabriella asked, laughing. "You were very bright; you just never had faith in yourself."_

_Alice looked at her with an angry expression. I quickly gave her a glance, and she quickly masked up her anger. "But-but- I can't! ADVANCED MATHS!" I yelled, as if Gabriella- or anyone for that matter- didn't understand. The few people in the corridor looked at me, and I blushed profusely._

"_Bella, don't worry about it! Ms Kaye is real nice. Don't think that all the teachers at East High are like Ms Darbus," Taylor said, in an effort to calm me down._

"_Tay's right, Bella, you'll be amazed- Troy's dad is the basketball coach!" Gabriella added._

"_Is that how he became captain?"_

_Everyone turned around to see Edward, who had asked the question._

"_Sorry?"_

"_I mean, did he get on the team because his father was the coach?"_

"_Sort of," Gabriella replied. "However, both Troy and his dad loved the game. Troy worked hard- but he was lucky to have his father's instruction."_

_Edward nodded, and said, "I guess he was lucky. But I think he has talent too. He seems to have this… vibe. But Chad- he's basketball's number one fan! He doesn't need talent- his admiration for the game is enough!"_

_Taylor and Gabriella laughed. "Tell me about it!" Taylor replied. "You try going on a date with him- it's pretty hard to change the subject from sport- especially basketball."_

_I began to laugh, along with everybody else. Eventually, Alice sighed, and said, "We're here." ~_

So now, I was facing the door of a nightmare. Taking a deep breath, I entered.

Like most of the school, it was red and white (unfortunately, no gold here). I entered, and followed Gabriella. "We should sit together- well, if you want," she quickly said.

I nodded, and took a seat next to Gabriella. Alice sat down next to me. Taylor sat on Gabriella's other side. "I'll take up the opportunity; thanks," Edward said, but since there were no more seats in that row, he sat behind me.

Eventually, the classroom began filling up, and the bell rang. My heart lurched- _what the heck was I doing here????_

Eventually, the teacher- Ms Kaye- came into the room.

"Hello class," Ms Kaye said warmly. She looked at her attendance list, and continued. "It seems we have a few new students today." She looked up, scanning for us. "Uh, Isabella Swan, Edward and Alice Cullen, can you stand up please?"

We did as we were told, and Ms Kaye quickly looked at us. She pointed to me. "You're Isabella, right?" Then she pointed to Alice. "You must be Alice, yes?"

We both nodded, but I quickly said, "You can just call me Bella."

Ms Kaye nodded, and gestured for us to sit down. "OK class…"

I took out my book, taking notes. I found that Advanced Maths wasn't so bad at all, and Ms Kaye was really nice. In no time at all, the bell went. I quickly packed up my math stuff, and went to English-with Ms Darbus.

After a rather dramatic lesson, I quickly gathered my stuff, for recess. I noticed that Sharpay was behind me, and she had her eyes on Edward. Uh oh.

"Hey, Edward! I'm Sharpay Evans! Welcome to East High," she gushed. "I'm vice-president, along with my brother, of the Drama Club." She paused, and I wasn't sure if she did that for effect, for a breath. "So, would you like to hang out with me today?" she began to bet her eyebrows.

Three people in the room froze- Edward, Zeke and I.

When I realised I had to save my secret boyfriend, I quickly walked up to Sharpay and said, "Well, I'm pretty sure Edward was going to hanging out with the Wildcats. They're actually waiting for him right now, so, we should go."

Sharpay seemed to glare at me for a second, then she smiled- a real fake smile- and replied, "Well, Edward, Toodles!" I didn't really care that she didn't say goodbye to me.

I saw Edward and Zeke sighing breaths of relief. Zeke stood next to Sharpay, and said, "I've got some cookies in my bag. Want some?" Sharpay smiled, and Zeke mouthed a "Thank you" in my direction. With a thumbs up, I left class, with Edward following behind me.

"Thank you so much. I owe you one," Edward said, as I walked to the Wildcats.

"It's OK," I replied modestly. "You looked uncomfortable."

He grinned, and I blushed.

_**-Alice-**_

I liked the Wildcats. They were fun, and bubbly… like me!

As I was walking to meet them, I saw that Edward was terrified and looking like he was recovering from some sort of shock.

Walking up to him, I asked brightly, "What happened?"

If it was possible, Edward would've blushed. "Sharpay," Bella replied simply.

"Oh," I nodded my head in understanding. No wonder everyone said Sharpay was strange. No wonder Edward kept telling me that her thoughts were cruel. I don't think I would ever go shopping with Sharpay, if Edward had a say in it.

I stood there comforting him, like a good sister should, and Chad came up to us. "Edward," he said, looking like he felt really bad, "Man, what a position she put you through."

Troy cam up to us, saying, "You were so lucky Bella was there dude!"

Edward seemed to come back to earth with the word, "Bella", and I was insanely relieved. "Yeah," he said, looking at Bella, evidently grateful. "Thanks so much! If you didn't rescue me, I probably would be stuck with her." He shuddered, and continued. "Please Alice, whatever you do, _don't _go shopping with Sharpay Evans."

Everyone laughed, including me. "Sure thing, big brother," I said, bowing to show I would obey. Everybody laughed again.

It seemed as if there was some sort of awkwardness between Bella and Edward, but hey, they weren't the only one who had relationship troubles.

To blend in, as humans, we weren't allowed to date. Well, Edward could, since he and Bella weren't 'related', but it wasn't possible for Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and I. It was totally unfair! The good thing was that I was allowed to go shopping after school, _everyday_. Yippee!

I just needed a friend to go with. Of course, I would go with Bella, but of course, she would need to be 'protected', and she would say no. Plus, she would kinda ruin my day. I didn't know who else. So I decided to find out…

"Hey," I asked tentatively. "Is anyone free tonight?"

Bella looked at me, and sighed. I didn't need to be Edward to know what she was thinking. _Honestly, Alice, don't you ever get tired to shop?_

Edward looked at me and sniggered. "She wants to go shopping."

"Sorry, I'm busy," Bella quickly replied. Man, how did she get to hate shopping so much?!

"Uh, Taylor and I will be busy up to 5," Gabriella began, "But I'll go. I need to buy a new pair of shoes anyway."

"Yeah," Taylor answered, "If you want, I'll go too. We'll meet you at the mall?"

I was literally bouncing of the walls in excitement. "Yeah! Thank you so much."

I seriously liked pretending to be human. I mean, yeah, being a vampire has its good sides, but the only people I could go shopping with were Rosalie and Bella, and even Bella didn't exactly want to be there. The reception here for shopping was _excellent._

This time, it was Edward who asked an invitation. "So, do you guys wanna have a game of baseball? My house, at 4?"

And also, it was Chad to respond first. "I'm going! But I might be late, coz we have practice," he quickly admitted.

"Yeah, I'll come, but I may be late too, because of practice. I also have to do something," Troy replied.

"How about I make it 5?" Edward quickly asked.

The boys nodded. "I'm gonna invite Ryan," Chad said excitedly.

"Hang on," Edward said, with confusion on his face, "Isn't Ryan that Sharpay-girl's brother?" Now, he looked slightly troubled.

"Nah, Ryan's OK," Chad replied. "We all thought he was Sharpay's poodle, but he really came out of his shell. He's a really good baseball player too. He was in a baseball competition when he was younger and won the championship in Rhode Island."

Edward grinned. "Sweet! Do you mine if my brothers play?"

Chad and Troy shook their heads. "Not at all. Besides, we need as much people as possible."

They grinned, and hi-5ed each other. I remembered the time when Edward was afraid to touch people.

Then suddenly, Bella realised that she was left out. There was me, with Gabriella and Taylor, and Edward with Chad and Troy.

But that passed once she saw Kelsi.

Kelsi was so absorbed in her music pieces that she tripped. Bella ran (as quickly as she dared) to her. "Are you OK?"

She laughed, and hoisted herself up. "Yeah," she said. "I'm a bit of a klutz," she replied. "In fact, if I wasn't a klutz, a lot of things wouldn't have happened."

Bella, Edward and I were confused. Kelsi laughed. "Well, Troy and Gabriella were too afraid to audition for the Winter Musical, and when they had the guts to, Ms Darbus wouldn't let them, then I tripped, then they picked up my music, and they sang. They got call-backs, they were in the musical, and they… well, yeah," Kelsi said. "Sorry, I was blabbering."

Bella laughed and said, "Well, at least your clumsiness leads to something good. A lot of people, including myself, believe I am a Danger Magnet. I have a gravitational pull to the floor- I guess it loves me too much- and I almost got myself killed by getting my bag out of my truck to get to school."

She stole a quick glance at Edward, who was smirking.

"I guess we must be related," Kelsi laughed.

**

* * *

**

OK, I'll stop there because I am out of ideas. I'm really sorry it took me so long to update this, but I was suffering from SERIOUS writer's block. Thanks to charlee13, who gave me the idea of Sharpay flirting with Edward, as it gave me some motivation to keep writing. Next chapter is YOUR CHOICE. You can have

_**anything **_**you want in that chapter, and try to add it (Everything but Bella and Edward getting together; that must wait a while). **

**So click that button saying "review" and give me your ideas! **

**natashaaaa (: xoxo **


	5. Drama

**Hey! Now here's chapter five of T.A.E.H. This chapter is based on some of the ideas that you have given me. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: You know the drill. High School Musical belongs to the people at Disney, and Twilight belongs to the one and only Stephenie Meyer. **

**

* * *

**

_~Chapter 5- Drama ~_

_**-Bella-**_

During the rest of recess, I had talked to Kelsi, and I realised that we had a lot of things in common. The best thing about Kelsi was is that she was quiet (like me) and didn't really like shopping.

So, when Alice asked her, and she said no, you could tell that she wasn't expecting it, thinking that all the girls at East High would be like Taylor and Gabriella- very welcoming to the idea of shopping.

At lunchtime, Kelsi took me to the theatre. I saw her face light up at the lonely piano sitting on the stage. It was much smaller than the piano at Edward's place in Forks, but I didn't say anything. Kelsi sat at the piano, took a deep breath, and pulled out a random sheet of music, and began to play it. She was humming the tune, and it sounded really good. It reminded me of my lullaby; my heart ached as the melody of Kelsi's song flew through me.

Then, I saw Gabriella and Troy walk over, with Taylor, Chad, Alice and Edward. Edward seemed awed, like he was standing in the presence of someone special.

"Sounding good, Kels," Gabriella said, standing near me.

Startled, Kelsi almost fell off her chair. Quickly grabbing her shoulder, she regained balance and relaxed. Edward seemed to be chuckling to himself. Kelsi blushed, not at Edward was doing, but at me, for saving her from falling of her chair. Kelsi smiled a shy smiled and replied quietly, "Yeah, thanks. It's still a work in progress."

Then Troy came up to Gabriella, and she began to softly sing the words underneath the notes. She began to sing louder, not caring that people were looking at her. Then Troy began to sing, and all the while, they just sang to each other, never taking their eyes off each other for the whole song. I was awestruck- since when had Gabriella had managed to do _that_? I mean, she was always a good singer, but I was pretty sure she told me when she had tried to do a solo, and saw the people staring at her, she fainted.

I looked at Kelsi, and saw that she was playing with real emotion, feeling the lyrics and the music, blending together, giving her feeling. I smiled, and let the perfect melded harmonies of Troy and Gabriella and Kelsi's music wash over me. Suddenly, I felt calm and happy at the same time.

When they finally stopped, I stared at them for a long time, awed, and upset that the music had stopped. The only word I managed to get out of my mouth was "Wow."

Everyone laughed at me, except Alice and Edward. "What a great melody," he breathed.

Kelsi looked at him, curious. "You play?" she asked.

I wanted to say, "Of course he does- Edward can do everything," but of course, I didn't. I just looked at him, trying to put a curious expression on my face.

"Yeah," he said, looking slightly uncomfortable. "I only really write little pieces-"

Kelsi's eyes were wide. "You _write_?" she asked.

Edward nodded. Kelsi gestured towards the stool. He looked trapped, but this time, I couldn't help him, and I really did want to hear his 'pieces'.

He looked around, and everyone (except Alice and me) looked at him, totally flabbergasted. His eyes lingered on mine. "I-I wrote a lullaby," he managed to get out. I smirked, because he looked real scared. Then I remembered what he had said- lullaby. Could it by mine?

Then he began to play.

He played my lullaby, and I thought I was going to go over there and kiss him. But I didn't, but he looked at me, and I smiled. It was really the only thing I could do, without revealing the big secret.

I didn't really want to pretend; but I knew it was for the best. _Besides, _I always told myself, _sooner or later you'll be together again. Just wait a little longer. _

"That… was awesome!"

"Was that for a chick?"

Edward's snapped around to face Troy, and I was sure that if he could blush, he would. "Uh… yeah… sort of…"

Everyone laughed, including me. I had never seen Edward so flustered before. He quickly looked at me, and I smiled.

_**-Gabriella-**_

There was something really strange here, but I just couldn't seem to put my finger on it... well, it just seemed that Bella, Edward and Alice knew each other.

But that's not possible right? I mean, the Cullens are from Chicago, and Bella is from Phoenix- I mean Forks-, so they can't possibly know each other… right?

Nah. It's probably Edward is crushing on Bella or something, and Alice acts like that to everyone… yeah! That's probably it.

But, maybe I'll just ask Bella…

_**-Bella-**_

After listening to Kelsi and Edward's performances, Gabriella came up to me. "Hey, Bella," she asked, quite slyly, "Did you know Edward before you came here?"

Oh crap. _Say no! Say NO! _

"No," I responded. "I haven't been to Chicago."

"Oh," Gabriella replied, beginning to blush, "It's just that… well… I think-"

"What?" I asked, clearly confused. I had never seen Gabriella so flustered.

"I think… Edward's… he's… crushing on you." She finished. She was blushing so red I don't even think I could do that.

"What?" I said, pretending to laugh. _Of course he's crushing on me, _I thought. _He is my boyfriend after all. I wish we didn't have to pretend…_

"Yeah, it's just silly. Really silly." She blushed again, and said to everyone, "Let's get some lunch!"

We walked out of the theatre, and a sigh of relief escaped my lips. That was a real close call, and I was lucky that I had gotten out of that pickle.

As I walked, I felt my stomach rumble. I was so glad that we were going to eat, when it hit me- Alice and Edward- could _they_ eat?

I was quietly hyperventilating as I went to queue in the cafeteria, and I continued while I got my lunch. As soon as I sat at the table with Alice, Edward, and the rest of the Wildcats, I was very sure that someone would notice that I was having a panic attack. When I looked at Edward and Alice, they looked extremely amused.

As they ate, I held my breath. When I saw their expressions quite calm, nothing like what I had seen when Edward had eaten that bite of pizza in Forks, I relaxed.

After lunch, we had drama, with Ms Darbus. Also, Sharpay was there too, with her brother Ryan. It didn't seem like she was paying attention to Edward however, but she had her full focus on Ms Darbus and Zeke. I think it was because Zeke had given Sharpay more cookies.

"Class," she said dramatically as ever, "We shall be doing some singing and dancing today."

Gabriella and Troy's faces lit up when they heard "singing", and Chad's face fell when he heard "dancing". I began to laugh quietly.

"We are doing this because we are planning a new musical. Kelsi, you'll be compiling the songs. Ryan, you'll choreograph."

Kelsi raised her hand. "Ms Darbus, can Edward help? He can write and play."

Everyone turned to Edward. I wondered what he was thinking. He seemed, once again, quite uncomfortable. I was enjoying this a lot!

"OK," he mumbled, and walked over to Kelsi.

"Gabriella, Troy, Bella and Alice, could you please go over to the piano please? I would like to hear you sing." Ms Darbus continued to ramble on.

Then it hit me. _Me sing?!_

I felt sick. I felt so nervous that I thought I was going to die. As I walked over to the piano, it was Edward's turn to look amused. Kelsi looked at me sympathetically, and gave me a piece of sheet music. "You can just sing the first verse, and then give it to Gabriella and Troy. It's a duet, so you'll have to pick someone." She smiled, and then said, "Good luck."

Ms Darbus looked at the sheet, and then said, "Mr Cullen, will you please sing with Miss Swan?"

I felt better immediately. It seemed that Edward looked worse. He nodded, and stood beside me. "When will we know when to start?"

"You'll know," Kelsi smiled, and the music began.

I was surprised; the music was beautiful, and I _did_ know where to start. I began to sing:

"_I got a lot of things  
__I have to do  
__All these distractions  
__Our futures coming soon"_

Then it was Edward's turn to sing. He seemed startled; why for?

"_We're being pulled  
__A hundred different directions  
__But whatever happens  
__I know I've got you"_

He sang really well. The next part we sung together.

"_You're in my mind  
__You're in my heart  
__It doesn't matter where we are  
__And it will be alright  
__Even if we're miles apart"_

We gave the music to Troy and Gabriella. They looked at it, chucked it on the piano, and began to sing to each other.

"_All I wanna do  
__Is be with you  
__Be with you  
__There's nothing we can do  
__Just wanna be with you  
__Only you  
__No matter where life takes us  
__Nothing can break us apart  
__You know it's true  
__I just wanna be with you"_

They sang with so much confidence, that it startled me. They began to dance around the stage, and our classmates were cheering them on. They looked at the sheet once more, and began to sing. I saw Edward was looking at me. "You sang really well Edward," I said. "You _are _good at everything."

"You sang well too. It's a good song," Edward said breezily.

Kelsi sat there, pumping the keys with emotion, enjoying every minute of it. I quickly went to look at Troy and Gabriella again.

"_You know how life can be  
__It changes overnight  
__It's sunny then raining  
__But it's alright  
__A friend like you  
__Always makes it easy  
__I know that you get me  
__Every time  
__Through every up  
__Through every down  
__You'll know I'll always be around  
__Through anything  
__You can count on me"_

The words stung a bit, as these words somewhat related to me and Edward. I looked at him quickly, and he flashed his crooked smile and then I looked away. I'd be putty if I didn't turn away. Troy and Gabriella were singing the chorus now.

"_All I wanna do  
__Is be with you  
__Be with you  
__There's nothing we can't do  
__Just wanna be with you  
__Only you  
__No matter where life takes us  
__Nothing can break us apart  
__You know it's true  
__I just wanna be with you"_

The music was slowing down, and Gabriella and Troy pressed the foreheads together, and sang the last line.

"_I just wanna be with you"_

Everyone clapped, and they bowed and joked around. Kelsi was clapping too, seeming to rejoice in the fact that her song was accepted by her classmates, and Sharpay looked downright annoyed.

"Miss Montez! Miss Swan! Mr Bolton! Mr Cullen! Well done! And thank you Kelsi, for that magnificent song." Ms Darbus said, pausing a while for a dramatic effect.

"This musical is about _you. _Your hopes, your dreams, your _lives. _This is your say. Make it a musical I will never forget." She smiled, and Kelsi walked on stage.

"That was _great_! Bella, Edward! Your harmonies meld together like Troy and Gabriella's! Perfectly!" I blushed, and I could tell Edward was feeling uncomfortable. "You _have _to be in the show. _Together._"

We both smiled, and looked at each other. "We need to get to know each other. Dinner, at 8?" He asked, flashing his crooked smile.

"OK," I said, blushing. "Dinner would be lovely."

Everyone smiled then. Drama wasn't so bad after all.

"Hey," Edward began, "Do you wanna have a baseball game on Saturday?"

Everyone nodded enthusiastically. I did not, however. He looked at me, and smiled. "Don't worry Bella. It'll be fun." _And I'll protect you, _he seemed to add.

"OK," I said. "But I'm warning you now. If you get hit by me real badly, blame Edward."

"Hey Kels, wanna go out today, after school?" I asked.

"OK, sure," she smiled, and I knew that I would have a good afternoon.

Everyone laughed at this, and we began to sing random songs.

* * *

**I am again, sorry, that this came out late.**

**It's just that I have had SO many ideas; I couldn't put them in one chapter. So, you may see your idea in the next few chapters.**

**Unfortunately, some of the ideas didn't fit in with the others, so I may not add them. Please don't be angry- I **_**might **_**use them, but some of them don't exactly fit the storyline, so I'm sorry about that. **

**Also, poshcupcakes, WOW. I can't believe you watched High School Musical because of my story. That makes me feel REAL happy (:**

**My updates will be quite slow, as school begins soon, so again, I'm sorry.**

**I'd better stop now, before this A/N becomes a chapter in itself. Please review (No more ideas! I'll ask if I need them.)!**

**natashaaaa (:**


	6. After School

**Ok, here's the long awaited Chapter 6 of T.A.E.H.!**

**Um… Enjoy (:**

**DISLAIMER: As much as I want to, I can't own Twilight, because it belongs to Stephenie Meyer, and HSM belongs to Mickey Mouse- Disney. **

**

* * *

**

_~Chapter 6- After School-_

_**-Bella-**_

To say the least, my first day at East High was… spectacular.

The people were amazing- it was so strange that I had met so many people in one day, and they all seemed to like me.

Also, it seemed like I didn't have to pretend about me and Edward for much longer.

I took the school bus home, glad that Charlie wasn't going to pick me up. Kelsi said she'd meet me at my place, at four.

I rushed home, got my wallet out, with my purse, and left a note to Charlie:

_Hey Dad,_

_I'm going out with a friend, and I'll probably be back by 9:30. Sorry it's at short notice- and no, I don't have homework. I hope you can find some food for dinner somewhere._

_Love,_

_Bella._

Leaving it somewhere Charlie could see it immediately, I waited for Kelsi. A few minutes later, I heard a beep coming from a car. I peered out of a window, and I saw Kelsi in it.

Quickly locking the door, I went out to meet her. "Hey Kels."

"Hey Bella," Kelsi replied. "Look, I'm really sorry, but I've got to go to the mall for something. Do you want to come? I promise I won't take long."

I nodded. "Sure."

As I got into the car, we began to talk about random stuff. Eventually, the big mall loomed over us.

"Oh My Gosh! It's been _ages _since I've seen a mall as big as this. I've been in Forks for too long," I exclaimed.

Kelsi giggled. "It's that small a town?"

"Smaller."

As I got out of the car, I asked, "What are you looking for?"

"Oh, I need some more music sheets, and a pair of jeans. I'm out of sheets, and I'm nowhere near finished writing the music for the musical… and I need some new jeans. As I said, I don't like shopping much, and I only need jeans. If I went with Alice… I'm not quite sure if I could just get a pair of jeans. She just seems to be that type of person, you know?"

_You have no idea. _"Yeah, you'd probably get a torture session."

As we laughed, I saw a little bookstore. I felt like I was being drawn to it, and I stared. "Can I go in?"

"Sure," Kelsi replied.

As I entered the shop, I looked around. After reading a few blurbs, I bought a book that I deemed interesting.

"Enjoy miss," the shopkeeper said, handing me the book.

"Thanks."

Kelsi also decided to buy a book, with music in it, obviously. She seemed pretty happy with her choice, and I was happy with mine.

Kelsi led me into a music store, and made her way to the wall. She smiled as she saw the fresh music paper. "They're just waiting for a song to be written on them," she said.

After purchasing quite a lot of the music paper, we went around to various clothing stores to look for Kelsi's jeans.

I couldn't help myself- Albuquerque was sunny, and I knew I couldn't always wear pants and long sleeved shirts. Since I had left all my Phoenix clothes in Phoenix, I bought quite a few t-shirts, shorts, and three-quarter jeans.

"I thought you didn't like to shop," Kelsi asked.

"I don't. I'm stocking up on essentials."

Kelsi eventually found the perfect pair of jeans, and we headed to a café, exhausted from our shopping spree.

After I got my juice and cookie, and Kelsi got her coffee and muffin, we sat down, and got absorbed in our own activities. I began to read my book, and Kelsi began to write some more music. I then began to wonder what the musical was about, because Ms Darbus had said something about it being us. "Kels, what's the musical about? It's not really about us, is it?"

"No, not really. Well, sort of, in a way, because it's about teenage relationships and stuff… but no, it's not really about _us_, as in our personal stories."

I sighed a sigh of relief. "So… what's it about?"

"It's about sisters who move to a new school. They are very shy, pretty, and very brainy. Both of them fall in love with two different boys at their new school. One of the sisters falls in love with a popular jock, while the other sister falls for a handsome guy, who's not quite popular, but all the girls drool over him. He's also got a secret- he's a mythical beast."

Wow. That sounded familiar. "Cool," I replied.

"Yeah… that's practically it… in a nutshell, I guess." Kelsi shrugged and went back to her music.

As I began to read my book again, I thought about what the musical was about.

Gabriella fulfilled all the qualities of one of the sisters- she was shy, pretty, and brainy, and she has a jock boyfriend- Troy. Edward sort of fit the second sister's true love- he was a mythical beast, handsome, yet not popular, but all the girls drooled over him. Well, that was what it was like in Forks, anyway.

I knew I was shy, but a lot of people had called me smart, and Edward had called me beautiful. Was I, in a sense, supposed to be the second sister?

The similarities this story had to real life was uncanny. It kind of spooked me a little, but it was quite funny. It was like the musical was about the story of Troy, Gabriella, Edward, and me.

Then I remembered something- Sharpay.

Sharpay was the drama club vice- president. According to all the posters in our homeroom, she had been in a LOT of productions, alongside her brother, Ryan. There was really only one poster I had seen that didn't have Sharpay on it- it was a Twinkle Towne Musical, which starred Troy and Gabriella.

It troubled me, because, just because one side of the story seemed to be about me and Edward, it didn't mean I'd get the part.

Obviously, Troy and Gabriella could get the part of anything they wanted, if they auditioned. Edward-because he was so perfect- could get a part too.

Then there was Sharpay- it was bugging me, because, I knew, if she wanted, she could get a part too.

The thing was, I was jealous. I knew that Gabriella would be the sister who would fall in love with the jock- Troy- in the musical, if she auditioned. If Sharpay and Edward got into the musical…

That was when I made a very rash decision. "I'm going to audition for the musical."

Kelsi heard this, and smiled. "Great! It's a free song choice, so pick whatever, okay?"

I nodded. I wished that Edward was going to audition too.

****

_**-Edward-**_

I was waiting in a restaurant in the mall for Bella to arrive for dinner. I had a pretty good baseball game with the guys- I teamed up with Emmett and Jasper, and we won, but the Wildcats still got a few runs in, because we were playing at human speed.

After sitting there for a long while, Bella came in. Her eyes searched the restaurant for me, and when she found me, she smiled. I smiled back. Her smile always made me so happy.

As she stumbled over, I saw a lot of shopping bags with her. Coming over to the table, and stuffing all the bags underneath, I chuckled. "Did Alice decide she wanted to go with you?"

"No," Bella said brightly. "Kelsi needed music paper, and a new pair of jeans, so we went to the mall. These are essentials."

"Essentials?"

"Shorts, t-shirts, three-quarter pants… summer clothes."

"Right."

We sat there in silence for a while, until the waiter came up.

"May I take your order?"

Bella searched the menu. "Uh… mushroom ravioli and a Coke, please."

"And you, sir?"

"I'll get the same thing."

As the waitress left, Bella asked, "So, how was the baseball game?"

"It was good. I teamed up with Emmett and Jasper. You should've heard Chad's thoughts: '_Holy Hell! How big is that guy?_' We won, but the Wildcats are good."

She smiled, and said, "You know, I practically gasped in astonishment of the size of this mall. It's _huge. _Well, not really, but when you live in Forks, it's not exactly a sight you see often."

I chuckled. "So, is Forks that small a town?" I teased.

She grinned and replied, "Smaller."

When our food finally arrived, and we began to eat, she looked at me astonished, and replied, "How do you do that?"

Guessing she was talking about me eating, I replied, "I'll tell you later, okay?"

She nodded, and went back to spearing her ravioli. There was something in her eyes that seemed… troubled.

Then, out of nowhere, she blurted, "I'm trying out for the musical. Are you?"

That… was very astounding. "You are?" I questioned.

"Yes, Edward. I just told you that. Are you?"

"Um… I haven't really thought about it."

"Oh."

We sat in silence for a while, while I was constantly thinking, _Why does she want to do the musical?_

Seeming to answer to my thoughts, she responded, "I know what the musical is about. Kelsi told me."

"Oh… what's it about?"

"It's about two sisters who move to a new school, and they fall in love. One sister falls in love with a jock, and the other falls in love with a handsome, not quite popular guy, and he's also a mythical beast. The girls are shy, pretty, and brainy, but it's quite impossible for them to get guys like this. But, they do."

Did that story sound familiar? Hell yeah. "Familiar, much?"

"I thought the exact same thing."

"So why are you trying out?"

"No reason. I know what it's like to fall in love with a mythical beast," she grinned.

As we laughed, I replied, "I guess there's no one better to play a mythical beast than a mythical beast."

She nodded. "That's why I was asking. It's free song choice, so you can pick anything you like."

"Okay… I'll do it."

Bella's face lit up with excitement, and she smiled. "Excellent!" she said.

And I knew, I couldn't turn Bella down. As much as I _really _didn't like to act and sing, I decided to do it for Bella.

**

* * *

**

OK… sorry for the LOOOOOOOONG delay, it's just that I've been real busy, and I got writers block. Luckily, I realised I could use the musical for some interesting chapters! Sorry this chapter's so short! It needs to be, because, nothing quite that interesting happens.

**PLEASE REVIEW! I love your reviews. You always give me good ideas.**

**-natashaaaa (:**


	7. Auditions

______

**Ok… here is CHAPTER 7 OF T.A.E.H.!**

**Disclaimer: I wanna own Twilight and High School Musical, but I don't, and I can't, so I settle for Fan-Fics. (: **

* * *

_~Chapter Seven- Auditions~_

_**-Bella-**_

_What the hell was I doing here?_

Standing in the theatre, I began to hyperventilate, wondering why I had decided to do this in the first place.

Right- I wanted to be the girl cast alongside Edward.

The stupid thing was, he probably wasn't going to be in the musical if I didn't ask. So if I didn't get the role, and Sharpay did, well, let's just say, she'd be spending some time with Edward.

That was why _I _was going to win the role.

To make sure I got at least one part in the musical, I decided to not only audition in a pair with Edward, I also decided to audition individually.

So, I was standing behind the curtains, wearing dark grey skinny leg jeans, a white shirt, and a black vest, with some cool Chuck Taylors that Alice bought me, waiting for my name to be called.

_Well, at least my audition wouldn't be as bad as Emmett's… _I thought, as I took a deep breath, tying to calm myself down. _That was hilarious…_

**-Flashback- **

_Just before I was due to go and get ready for my individual audition, Edward and Alice started to roar with laughter. "What's wrong?" I asked, nervous they had seen me muck up my act or something._

"_Emmett…" was all Alice would say before she started to laugh again. "You _have _to see this before you go and get ready!"_

_A few minutes later, Ms Darbus called, "Next up, Mr Emmett Cullen!"_

_Emmett came out and he was grinning from ear-to-ear. I think I saw Rosalie as well, and she looked down-right annoyed and very embarrassed. Edward and Alice were still laughing._

_And then, the music started, and Emmett started singing:_

"Oh I'm a Gummy Bear

Yes, I'm a Gummy Bear!

Oh, I'm a Yummy, Chummy, Funny, Lucky Gummy Bear!

Don't call me jelly bear, 'coz I'm a Gummy Bear

Oh I'm a movin', groovin', jammin' singin' Gummy Bear

"Oh Yeah!

"Haha Duba duba yum yum  
Haha Duba duba yum yum  
Haha Duba duba yum yum  
Three times you can bite me"

_By this time, I was laughing, along with the rest of the theatre, except for Rosalie, who I saw scowling. The background singers sang:_

"Gummy Gummy Gummy Gummy Gummy bear"

_While Emmett said:_

"Pop!"

_And he began to sing again: _

"Oh, I'm a Gummy Bear  
Yes, I'm a Gummy Bear!  
Oh, I'm a Yummy, Chummy, Funny, Lucky Gummy Bear.  
Don't call me jelly bear, 'coz I'm a Gummy bear,  
Oh I'm a movin', groovin', jammin', singin' Gummy Bear

"Oh Yeah!

"Haha Duba duba yum yum  
Haha Duba duba yum yum  
Haha Duba duba yum yum  
Three times you can bite me"

"Gummy Gummy Gummy Gummy Gummy bear" _the background singers sang again._

"Pop!

"Oh, I'm a Gummy Bear  
Yes, I'm a Gummy Bear!  
Oh, I'm a Yummy, Chummy, Funny, Lucky Gummy Bear.  
Don't call me jelly bear, 'coz I'm a Gummy Bear  
Oh I'm a movin', groovin', Jammin', Singin' Gummy Bear

"Oh Yeah!

"Haha Duba duba yum yum  
Haha Duba duba yum yum  
Haha Duba duba yum yum  
Three times you can bite me"

"Gummy Gummy Gummy Gummy Gummy bear"

"Pop!

"Oh, I'm a Gummy Bear  
Yes, I'm a Gummy Bear!  
Oh, I'm a Yummy, Chummy, Funny, Lucky Gummy Bear.  
Don't call me jelly bear, 'coz I'm a Gummy Bear  
Oh I'm a movin', groovin', jammin', singin' Gummy Bear

"Oh Yeah!

"Haha Duba duba yum yum  
Haha Duba duba yum yum  
Haha Duba duba yum yum  
Three times you can bite me"

"Gummy Gummy Gummy Gummy Gummy bear"

"Pop!"

_As the song ended, I was doubled over in laughter. My stomach hurt, and tears were streaming from my eyes. Emmett bowed, and everybody clapped. Ms Darbus looked extremely shocked, and very amused, and we heard her say to Emmett, "Check the noticeboard to see if you made the call-backs."_

"_You can't be as bad as him!" Alice said, still laughing. "Rosalie's probably gonna kill him for humiliating _her _so much!"_

**-End Flashback-**

Chuckling from the memory, I then heard Ms Darbus call, "Now, the last of the individual auditions, Miss Isabella Swan!"

As I was about to go onto the stage, I heard a chorus of, "It's _Bella_, Ms D!"

I took a deep breath and smiled. Two weeks of long preparation had gone into this.

I was singing a song called "Decode" by Paramore, a song so ironic, that I decided to sing it, and dedicate it Edward, though I told this to no-one. It also fit the musical as well.

Kelsi had managed to teach me some very basic guitar chords I could play along with the song, as we both weren't good at playing the guitar. Alice went to the mall and shopped happily for my outfit. I had managed to move to the music, all over the stage, without falling twice now, and I was really hoping I wasn't going to trip over something today.

Then, the music started, and I began to sing.

"_How can I decide what's right?  
When you're clouding up my mind  
I can't win your losing fight  
All the time_

"Nor could I ever own what's mine  
When you're always taking sides  
But you won't take away my pride  
No, not this time  
Not this time"

The music flew through me, and I moved to it. As the microphone was on a stand, I moved that too.

"How did we get here  
When I used to know you so well?  
How did we get here?  
Well, I think I know

"The truth is hiding in your eyes  
And it's hanging on your tongue  
Just boiling in my blood  
But you think that I can't see

"What kind of man that you are  
If you're a man at all  
Well, I will figure this one out  
On my own"

"I'm screaming, I love you so," I sang._  
_

While I was singing that, the background singers sang: _"On my own"  
_

"_But my thoughts you can't decode," _I sang, thinking of Edward. Ironic, much?

"How did we get here?  
When I used to know you so well?  
How did we get here?  
Well, I think I know"

During the instrumental, I picked up the electric guitar, and started playing the chords I had learnt.

________

"Do you see what we've done?  
We're gonna make such fools of ourselves  
Do you see what we've done?  
We're gonna make such fools of ourselves

"How did we get here  
When I used to know you so well?  
How did we get here  
When I used to know you so well?

"I think I know  
I think I know  
There is something I see in you  
It might kill me, I want it to be true"

The theatre erupted into applause, and I felt the blush spread over my cheeks. "Miss Swan, please check the board if you make the call-backs."

I walked off the stage, and saw Gabriella and Troy smiling. "Great job, Bella!" they exclaimed, and I gave them a smile.

"YOU did GREAT!!!" Alice said, squealing, as she bounced up and down. "Amazing. Brilliant! And you looked awesome in those clothes."

"Thanks. You did dress me, after all," I blushed. I got off the stage.

"Next up, is Troy Bolton, and Gabriella Montez!" Ms Darbus said.

They were just wearing the clothes they had worn to school, and Kelsi began to play. Then, they began to sing.

~_**Troy**_- _Gabriella_- _Both_-

"_Na Na Na Na  
Na Na Na Na yeah  
You are the music in me__  
_

"_You know the words  
'Once Upon A Time'  
Make you listen?_

_There's a reason  
_

"_When you dream there's a chance you'll find  
A little laughter _

_Or happy ever after  
_

"_Your harmony to the melody  
It's echoing inside my head  
__A single voice__ (__**Single voice**__)  
__Above the noise__  
_

"_And like a common thread  
__**Hmm, you're pulling me**__"_

_  
"When I hear my favourite song  
I know that we belong  
__**Oh, you are the music in me  
Yeah it's living in all of us**__  
And it's brought us here because  
__Because you are the music in me__  
_

"_Na na na na (__**Ohh**__)  
Na na na na na  
__**Yeah yeah yeah**__  
(Na na na na)  
__You are the music in me__  
_

"_It's like I knew you before we met (__**Before we met**__)  
Can't explain it (__**Ohh ohh**__)  
There's no name for it (__**No name for it**__)  
_

"_I'm saying words I never said__  
__**And it was easy**__ (So easy)  
__**Because you see the real me**__ (I see)  
_

"_As I am _

_You understand  
And that's more than I've ever known__  
"To hear your voice (__**Hear your voice**__)  
Above the noise (__**Ohh ohh**__)  
__And know I'm not alone__  
_

"_Oh you're singing to me (__**Ohh yeah**__)  
_

"_When I hear my favourite song  
I know that we belong (Yeah ohh)  
You are the music in me  
_

"_It's living in all of us  
And it's brought us here because  
You are the music in me  
_

"_Together we're gonna sing (Yeah)  
We got the power to sing what we feel__ (__**What we feel**__)  
__Connected and real  
Can't keep it all inside__ (Ohh)  
_

"_Na na na na__ (Ohh yeah)  
__Na na na na na__ (Ohh yeah)  
__Yeah yeah yeah__ (Na na na na)  
__You are the music in me__ (In me)  
_

"_Na na na na__ (Ohh yeah)  
__Na na na na na__ (Ohh yeah)  
__Na na na na__  
__You are the music in me__  
"__When I hear my favourite song__ (__**Favourite song**__)  
__I know that we belong__ (We belong)  
__You are the music in me  
_

"_Yeah it's living in all of us  
It's brought us here because__ (Here because)  
__You are the music in me__  
__Na na na na__ (Ohh yeah)  
__Na na na na__ (Ohh yeah)  
__Na na na na  
_

"_You are the music in me __(__**Yeah**__)"_

I began to clap like crazy. Gabriella and Troy bowed, and they left the stage. Then, Ms Darbus called, "Ryan and Sharpay Evans!"

Sharpay came out, looking like a pink Barbie. Ryan appeared next to her, looking just as glam. Then, they began to sing.

~_**Ryan**_**-**_ Sharpay- __Both_

"_Imagine having everything we ever dreamed  
Don't you want it?"  
"__**Maybe…**__"  
"Can't you see it?"  
"__**Kinda…**__"  
_

"_Imagine first audition after college  
I get the lead!"  
"__**A part for me?**__"  
"Well of course!"_

"_**Yeah right**__!"  
_

"_You gotta believe it!"  
"__**Keep talking.**__"  
"You and I all the fame-"_

"_**-Sharpay and what's his name?**__"  
_

"_Sound exciting?"  
"__**Inviting.**__"  
"Let's do it then!"  
"__**Listening...**__"  
_

"_Personal stylist, agent and a publicist-"  
"__**But where do I fit into this?**__"_

"_With you we can win!"  
_

"_**Win a part?**__"  
"Think bigger!"  
"__**Become**__**superstars?**__"_

"_That's better!"_

_  
"Don't you see that bigger is better?  
And better is bigger?  
A little bit is never enough  
No, No, No!_

"Don't you want it all?  
You want it, you know that you want it  
The fame and the fortune and more

"_You want it all, you want it, you know that you want it  
You gotta have your star on the door!  
You want the world nothing less, all the glam and the press  
Only giving you the best to use.  
Sing it!"  
_

"_I want it all  
I want it, I want it, Yeah  
My name in lights at Carnage Hall  
I want it all!"  
__  
"Can't you see it?"  
"__**Yeah!**__"  
"They're gonna love me!"_

"_**Ahem…**__"  
"I mean… us!"  
_

"_Red carpet, rose bouquets, crowd waiting back stage"  
'__**I'm with her, don't stop me, I'm not the paparazzi!**__"  
_

"_Invitations, standing ovations"  
"__**Magazines?**__"  
"Yes please!"_

"_Gonna be celebrities!__"  
_

"_Photographs, fan clubs, give the people what they love__"  
"Now you're excited!"  
"__**I like it!**__"  
"Let's do it then!"_

"_**Yeah!**__"  
_

"_Times Square, jet setters, sequels  
Hey better  
New York today, tomorrow the world!__"_

"_**Sold out shows!**__"  
"Think bigger!"  
"__**And the Oscar goes to..**__."  
"That's better!"_

"Don't you see that bigger is better?

_And better is bigger?  
A little bit is never enough  
No, No, No!"_

"_I want it all!  
I want it, I want it, Want it  
The fame and the fortune and more  
I want it all  
I want it, I want it, Want it  
I gotta have my star on the door  
You want the world nothing less, all the glam and the press  
Only giving me the best to use.__  
_

"_I want it all!  
I want it, Want it, Want it, Radio, CD, Music Hall  
We want it all!"  
__  
"__**Here in the spotlight we shine, look at who we are!**__"  
"When Broadway knows your name,  
you know that you're a STARRRR!"  
_

"_**Dance!**__"_

"_I want it, I-I I want it, I want it, I want it,  
I-I, I want it, I want it, I want I-I I Want It!_

"_I Want It All! I want it, I want it, I want it! (I WANT IT ALLL)  
The fame and the fortune and more!  
I want it all! I want it; I want it  
I gotta have my star on the door  
You want the world nothing less, all the glam and the press  
Only giving you the best to use.  
I WANT IT ALL!"__  
_

"_**Paris!**__"  
"London!"  
"__**Rome!"**__  
"Toronto!"  
"__**LA!**__"  
__"Sydney!"  
"__**Buenos Aires!**__"  
"Tokyo!"  
"__**Moscow!**__"  
"Bollywood!"  
"__**Hollywood!**__"  
"__NEW YORK CITY!!__  
__WE WANT IT… AAAALL!!__"  
_

That was an extravaganza, all piled into a few minutes. I clapped, stunned at their performance. Although it wasn't natural, like Troy and Gabriella's, it was like a Broadway number. I was real nervous now- Edward and I would be up soon.

I was about to duck out when Ms Darbus called, "And next up is… Ms Bella Swan, again, but this time, she's singing with Mr Edward Cullen!"

I felt sick. I walked up to the stage, again, and Edward was playing the piano with the song. As he began to play, I took one shaky breath, one glance at Edward, and he began to play.

~_**Edward**_-_Bella_-_Both_~  
"_**I've been living with a shadow overhead  
I've been sleeping with a cloud above my bed  
I've been lonely for so long  
Trapped in the past, I just can't seem to move on**_

"I've been hiding all my hopes and dreams away  
Just in case I ever need 'em again someday  
I've been setting aside time  
To clear a little space in the corners of my mind  
All I want to do is find a way back into love  
I can't make it through without a way back into love  
Oh oh oh"

"_I've been watching but the stars refuse to shine  
I've been searching but I just don't see the signs  
I know that it's out there  
There's got to be something for my soul somewhere_

"_I've been looking for someone to shed some light  
Not just somebody just to get me through the night  
I could use some direction  
And I'm open to your suggestions"  
_

"_All I want to do is find a way back into love  
I can't make it through without a way back into love  
And if I open my heart again  
I guess I'm hoping you'll be there for me in the end  
_

_"There are moments when I don't know if it's real" _  
_"__**Or if anybody feels the way I feel**__"_  
_"I need inspiration"_  
_"__**Not just another negotiation"**_

_"__All I want to do is find a way back into love  
I can't make it through without a way back into love  
And if I open my heart to you  
I'm hoping you'll show me what to do  
And if you help me to start again  
You know that I'll be there for you in the end__"_

We looked at each other, and smiled. Everybody was clapping for us, and smiling. Ms Darbus looked at us, and smiled, and said, "Check the noticeboard to see if you made the call-backs."

Then, she looked around the theatre, and said, "Any last minute sign-ups? No? Good, done."

She turned off her lamp, and we all filed out of the theatre. "You did great," Troy and Gabriella said to us, smiling.

"Thanks," I replied, smiling back.

"Now, we just gotta see who made the call-backs…"

* * *

**Okay! That's Chapter 7 done! Jeez, you must be SO angry with me, or you might've thought I was dead. Sorry. I had no ideas, and I was dying of SERIOUS WRITERS BLOCK. Then, I watched **_**High School Musical 3: Senior Year**_**, and it helped me just finish this chapter.**

**Thank you for all the song suggestions. However thank you to BeautyandtheBeast101575 for suggesting this song- when I saw your PM I realised this was a really good song, and I love it, but I never thought to use it.**

**So, who do **_**you **_**want to make the call-backs? Bella? Sharpay? Ryan? Edward? Troy? Gabriella? Or, my personal favourite, Emmett? PM or review me your thoughts.**

**Again, really sorry for not updating for like, forever, but I'll try to update soon. Send me your ideas for what you want in this story!**

**-Tash. [AKA natashaaaa (:]**


End file.
